Death Defied By Will
by Raggle Taggle Gypsy
Summary: A dark story about Eric, warinig contains character death. ps- i don't own any of the characters


**Ok, another story. Hop you ppl like this one, it is based on one of the scenes from The Dead Poets Society. **

**Warning this story contains mature situations, like the death of a character. **

****

Eric Forman lied on his bed, thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

_Donna and Eric were sitting on top of the water tower together. This had been 'their' place ever since the wedding was called off. _

_Donna broke away from Eric's arms. "Eric, we need to talk." She looked at him with her big blue eyes. _

_Eric knew what was going to come next. "What do we need to talk about? You're happy, I'm happy, everyone's happy." _

"_Eric, you're babbling. What I mean is..... that I don't love you anymore. I don't know when I stopped loving you but last night I was laying in bed and thought about us. That's when I realized it." She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Eric, I'm breaking up with you." _

That wasn't even the worst part of the day, when Eric came home he had to here is own father tell him that he didn't care.

_Eric stumbled into the kitchen later on that night as drunk as one could be, to see his father sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_Eric, where have you been? Your mother is worried sick." Red stood up and looked his son in the eyes. _

"_I wasss out with Donna, that red haired bitch Donna. Why do you asssk?"_

"_Are you drunk?" Eric walked into the living room, Red followed him. "Listen to me dumbass, get back here right now or else I'll shove my foot up your ass!" _

_Eric turned around to see his father and looked him in the eye. Red was startled to see the look of rage in Eric's eyes. "As I see it Red, you'll punish me no matter what I do. So I don't care, yeah you heard me Red Foreman I don't care! You criticize me no matter what I do; nothing I do is ever good enough for you! My sister is a dumb slut who flunked out of college and she gets more respect and attention then I EVER did. But be happy you won't have to put up with me anymore!" Eric ran up to his bedroom leaving a dumbfounded Red standing in the middle of the living room._

Eric got up from where he laid; he had sobered up a little since his conversation with Red. He walked over to his closet, opened it and took out a small pistol. He had purchased it the last time him and Donna broke up. He had never used it, although he wished that he did at that moment. Eric looked at the weapon, there was nothing to keep him going on know. The love of his life dumped him; no one had faith in him, his own mother didn't believe in him, his father didn't care. He was too busy pampering Laurie and yelling at him. Eric walked over to his desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a good-bye note for his friends and family, he set the note on his end table. Eric sat on his bed and put the gun to his head. A single tear flowed from his left eye, he couldn't go back now.

"Good-bye world." Eric pulled the trigger....

Red sat down in his chair listening to his wife give him a lecture on his parenting techniques.

"Red, Donna just broke his hear, again. Go talk to him, make him feel better." Kitty begged her husband, she knew he didn't show much affection, but he should at least show some sympathy to his only son.

"Listen Kitty, guys don't talk, besides he'll get over it." Red buried his face in the newspaper. 'I'll talk with him tomorrow.' He thought.

BANG

A shot rang from upstairs.

"Oh, no." Kitty ran up stairs.

'Probably trashing his room right now, I'll punish him for that tomorrow.' Red thought to himself.

"RED GET UP HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed.

'What did he do now' Red walked up the stairs to find a hysterical Kitty crying.

"Red..." She pointed to Eric's bedroom door. "Go in there and look, I'm going to call and ambulance." She ran past him. Red walked into the room and saw his sons body laying on his bed.

"Oh crap, oh no. What did you do son?"

Blood covered the sheets of his son's bed. Red sat down and took his son into his arms.

"I know I never told you this son, but... I loved you." Red buried his head into his dead son's body and cried.

He heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance.

**I hope you liked this, review and tell me if you did.**


End file.
